Configurations of track-mounted doors exist. However, they have typically required the use of a dedicated track for each individual panel that is mounted as part of the door structure. Thus, for example, two tracks have been utilized for a door structure comprising two door panels, which can be expensive and difficult to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain. Door configurations involving multiple tracks have also tended to be bulky and aesthetically challenging.
There is therefore a need for improvement in track-mounted doors.